The Girl Who Lied
by vaccantstars
Summary: The sequel to Life and Letters. Katherine Jameson knew that she was hurting them. She knew that they hated her. But she would rather make them hate her than have them get hurt. Only Remus knew, Not all of it but he knew it was just a lie. Life sucks when your best friends think that you have amnesia. Special thanks to my amazing BETA ForensicGeek2!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay sorry this took me so long to post. Once again I wrote the whole thing on my phone and tablet. As always the amazing Forensicgeek2 is my BETA and this wouldn't have been posted without her help.**

**Katherine's POV**

* * *

School had ended in a whirlwind of nasty looks and whispered conversations.

I knew that I hurt them and I was hurting myself in the process; none the less it was necessary.

My parents had done all but pushed me onto the train. My fourth year, my first without my friends.

Sometimes I talked to Molly. She was a pureblood and my parents had deemed her worthy in the past before I cared about a person's bloodline. I still don't but they can't know that.

She wants to hate me and part of her does. I can see it in her eyes. She just thinks that my parents years of brainwashing finally kicked in when I went through my 'kidnapping'.

I sighed, pushing all of these thoughts out of my mind as I made my way towards a compartment that I knew held Delphi Brown and Justice Stem.

Their whispers abruptly stop as I rap my knuckles against the clear glass door.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked and they don't say a single word before grabbing my robes and pulling me in.

"How was your summer?" Asked Justice, twirling a piece of her strawberry blonde hair between her thumb and pointer fingers.

"Alright; I went to Paris with my parents." I tried to pass the trip off as it was no big deal. To them it wasn't. They went to Paris almost every holiday.

"Oh we didn't go this year. Father wanted to try something new. Take it from me and never go to Rome." Sighed Delphi.

"I actually love Rome..." I'm cut off by the plump old witch who pushes the trolley. Mrs. Gibb I think.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked, her voice almost as sweet as the candy she sells.

"Yes please- I'm starving." I said, getting up and stepping out of the compartment to look at the food.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am but my friend needs another chocolate frog." Called a familiar voice.

I silently curse myself as I realize who it was. Who they were.

"Oh hullo Katherine." Said Lily, cautiously taking a step forward and closer to the trolley.

"Ugh it's the little flower." Grumbled Delphi and I have a sudden urge to slap her across the face.

"Hullo." I replied, " I'll take two boxes of beans, five chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty please."

"Very well dear that will be two gallons." I accept the large bag of sweets and hand her the money.

"Lils what's taking so long?"

'No- please no.'

"Oh nothing. These other girls were here first." She says gesturing dismissively towards my new group of three.

I see them make their way closer.

James.

Sirius.

Remus.

Peter...

I want to push myself back into the compartment but I know they will tame it as an act of cowardice.

It wouldn't help anyway. Justice was still buying her food and Delphi still hadn't gone yet.

"So how have you been?" Asked Remus.

"I've been perfectly fine. You?" I responded making contact with his warm eyes.

"Good. Hanging out with Hannah." He gestures to her standing next to him.

It looked like Sirius was about to say something, but at that very moment the train car jolted to a stop and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry this took so long but I'm back!**

* * *

_Previously on The GWL:_

_I want to push myself back into the compartment but I know they will tame it as an act of cowardice._

_It wouldn't help anyway. Justice was still buying her food and Delphi still hadn't gone yet._

_"So how have you been?" Asked Remus._

_"I've been perfectly fine. You?" I responded making contact with his warm eyes._

_"Good. Hanging out with Hannah."_

_It looked like Sirius was about to say something, but at that very moment the train car jolted to a stop and the world went black._

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Shouted Sirius as the lights flickered back on and the train tilted slightly making the trolley fall over.

"Oh dear!" Squealed the plump lady pushing it as its entire contents spill out and scatter across the ground.

I gasped as someone or something banged on the compartment door next to me.

"Is someone in there?" I attempted to shout through the now foggy glass.

Remus who was suddenly at my side was peering through as well. As some of the fog evaporated, I could just barely make out three face- two of them tear stained.

First years...

"Remus! James! Help me get this door open!" I shouted, pushing at the handle to no avail.

"What- so now you talk to us?!" Yelled James over the growing noise of grinding gear spreading throughout the train car.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK JUST HELP ME GET THESE KIDS OUT!" I yelled.

James and Sirius obviously surprised took a step back while Remus and Lily moved closer to help me open the door.

Lily fell over suddenly as the door slide open with a bang.

"Now if any of you would be so kind as to answer my earlier stated question: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Shouted Sirius as James extended an arm to help Lily back up.

"Where is the trolley woman?" I asked, almost to myself.

"The what? Who? Why would that matter?!" A still glaring James demanded.

"The woman who pushes the..." I was cut off as Lily's hair was roughly pulled back and a blade pressed to her throat.

"The Dark Lord will be most pleased."

* * *

**How was that for a nice reunion chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go:**

_Previously on The GWL: "Now if any of you would be so kind as to answer my earlier stated question: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Shouted Sirius as James extended an arm to help Lily back up._

_"Where is the trolley woman?" I asked, almost to myself._

_"The what? Who? Why would that matter?!" A still glaring James demanded._

_"The woman who pushes the..." I was cut off as Lily's hair was roughly pulled back and a blade pressed to her throat._

_"The Dark Lord will be most pleased."_

* * *

My body tensed as the blindfold was slipped over my eyes.

I could hear everyone else struggling as the same happened to them.

"Struggling will end in the mudblood dying" Hissed one of their captors.

"Bell-Bellatrix?!" Sirius stuttered.

'Bellatrix Black' My eyes widened under the blindfold now tied tightly around my face.

"How are you, dear cousin? It's wonderful see you again, not that you can see me of course," This was followed by what must've been one of the most sinister laughs I had ever heard- it was a cackle full of pure machiavellian joy.

"What do you want, Black?" Snarled James somewhere to my left.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy blood traitor," Scoffed someone familiar...a sharp voice that sounded as if it's words were laced with poison...

"Severus!?" Shouted Lily at the same time as Sirius and Remus shouted in anger.

'Where is everyone?' I thought. 'All the children...the ones in the compartment. Where..'

"Where are we?" My voice came out clearer than she thought it would, so clear one might almost say it sounded brave.

"Were on the train, idiot!" Snarled a smooth, condescending voice from behind me. The one who tied my blindfold, I now recognized him as Lucius Malfoy.

Someone pushed me hard to the ground, and I yelped as the world momentarily fell.

"I'm sorry Kath, I'm so sorry." Cried...'No!' my mind screamed as it registers the voice. The one who had just been standing next to me talking about her summer, the voice of one of the only people I could trust...

Remus responds before her brain can figure out how to string together a sentence.

"Hannah? What did you do?" He whispered.

"They didn't give me a choice! It was join them...or die!" Her voice was full of emotion yet none can be singled out.

"Oh shut up!" Bellatrix said. "We have one more offer. Katherine, will you join us? Or die with the rest of them?"

"I...I'd rather die with them than rot with you!" I slammed my body backwards, knocking Malfoy off of his feet in the process.

Pulling my blindfold off, I aimed my wand at Bellatrix, but the older witch was quicker. "Tut tut darling. Wrong choice... Crucio!"

The pain wasn't instant. I had a brief moment to take in her surroundings. A field. 'But how?' Before I could properly assess what was happening, the pain started. A burning feeling sliding over my body like a blanket of fire, igniting all of my nerves like dynamite.

"KATHERINE" Shouted a voice somewhere in the distance but it didn't matter- the pain was too great to care about anything else than fighting to stay alive.

Something hit my chest...soft, like a book or a small box.

"Kath, wake up!" Delphi scowled as I opened my eyes.

I was on the train. Not a field. I was with Delphi and Justice, not them.

"She asked if you wanted anything" Justice rolled her eyes, pointing towards the trolley lady.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'll take a-"

"Excuse me Ma'am? Sorry my friend needs another chocolate frog." Called a voice walking over, I could see her flaming red hair stop right outside our door.

"Oh hullo Katherine."

The coldness in her eyes killed me.

Still drowsy from the nap, a half remembered dream floating in the back of my mind, I nodded in the woman's direction

"I'll a box of beans please."

"Lily, what's taking so long?" James whined with Remus, Hannah and Sirius in tow.

'Where's Peter?' She wondered.

"Nothing. These girls were just ordering first." She said dismissively. 'These girls'...

"Oh." His eyes flickered to mine before looking to Sirius who appeared to be having a staring contest with the wall behind me.

I payed the trolley lady before Justice slammed the door in their faces with a scowl.

"The mudblood makes me sick."

Delphi noded and I couldn't help but try and remember my dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I promise I'm going to start updating all of my stories soon!**

**I know this chappie is really short but I figured it would be better than nothing. Follow me on Wattpad PurelyDeath . I have other stories on there and I update more often.**

* * *

_Previously on GWL: "Nothing. These girls were just ordering first." She said dismissively. 'These girls'..._

_"Oh." His eyes flickered to mine before looking to Sirius who appeared to be having a staring contest with the wall behind me._

_I payed the trolley lady before Justice slammed the door in their faces with a scowl._

_"The mudblood makes me sick."_

_Delphi noded and I couldn't help but try and remember my dream._

* * *

**KATHERINE'S POV**

* * *

I sighed and fell face first onto my bed and took a deep breath.

Dinner had been long and awkward; the Marauders had sat at their usual spot leaving Katherine to sit with Justice and Delphi. Molly had given her a sad look before going to sit with Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore's speech had been anything but short.

The door creaked open and I looked up to find Lily and Molly walking in, their heads close together and words shared quickly between them.

"I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore won't let me switch dorms!" Lily huffed and sat down on her bed.

Molly sighed and dropped her bag on the floor "Well he doesn't seem to think that there's a reason for you to switch. Just because Katherine doesn't remember you isn't a very good reason at all."

"She called me a mudblood, Molly!" The redhead replied angrily, raising her voice.

It was that moment that I realized that they didn't know I was there, the curtains around my bed were all but closed.

"Lily, you know how pureblood obsessed her family is." Molly sighed again and this time there was nothing but silence from Lily.

I debated on standing and running from the room. It seemed like a very good thing to do but I knew deep down that I couldn't.

I clear my throat and pull back my curtain, faking a sweet smile as best as I could "It really isn't nice to talk about someone behind their back, you know."

Molly gasped quietly and Lily's eyes widened, nothing but coldness and...was that regret?

"Oh! Hello Katherine, I didn't see you there."

"Well that's obvious. No wonder no one likes you." I stood quickly and brushed of my robes, trying to add an air of confidence to my voice.

"No need to be a bitch about it." Lily said sharply and stood as well, glaring at me before walking out of the room.

"Way to go Kath," Molly mumbled before following her out.

I bit my lip and sat back down. What was happening? I buried my fingers into my hair with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly summer is over but that means I have more time to write!**

**~ Ash**

* * *

She was barely listening as the school bell rang, telling students it was time for them to switch classes.

The past week, the only thing Kat could think about was what she could do to make the pain of not being with them lessen.

She decided that the only way to do that was to tell them, the very thing that she had been avoiding for the sake of their safety, the thing that was the reason she had to break ties with them. It was the only thing that she could do.

Even if she had to suffer the repercussions, something had to be done.

Not telling was most likely her biggest mistake. She had put them in even greater danger than before by trying to pull away. She had put them at risk and now she had to fix it.

Before Peter got to them first.

A flash of red hair snapped her out the daze she had been currently inhabiting. Lily.

She watched carefully as Lily slipped into an unused classroom and quickly followed her.

"Lily I need to-" Katherine burst through the door but immediately shut her mouth as she realized her mistake.

The rest of the Marauders stared back at her, all except for Sirius who seemed very keen on memorizing the floor and Remus who only bothered to look up and give her a welcoming nod.

Hannah and James had a look of shock on their faces. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Peter was absent.

"What?" Lily asked turning around, her face expressionless.

Kath took a deep breath, "There's something you need to know- all of you."


	6. Chapter 6

"I never had amnesia." Katherine blurted, unable to contain the secret for any longer.

The Marauders reactions were very ranged; Lily kept on opening and closing her mouth, Hannah looked as if someone had slapped her, Remus was sighing –head in his hands- and Sirius had a look of utter disgust splattered across his face.

"You what?" He shouted, probably louder than he meant to.  
"Why the bloody hell did you say you did then? Are you mental?!"

Katherine tried not to wince, but it was impossible.  
"He threatened me! He said they would hurt you if I said anything."

"About what?!" Lily yelped, finally coming to her sense.  
"You called me a Mudblood for God's sake! You could've told us something...anything!"

"And I did tell you...one of you at least." Her eyes shot directly to Remus who looked like a deer...wolf at the wrong end of a wand.

"You knew she was lying?!" Sirius spat "And you didn't tell us? Your best friends?"

"She said not to and I assumed she had a good reason, one that she probably would be telling us right now if you weren't shouting." Remus replied coolly.

Sirius shut his mouth, turning back towards Katherine and making a motion as if to say 'well go on'.

She took a deep breath, running her palms across the bottom of her skirt.

"I woke up in a cave, my head was spinning and I couldn't stand straight. Peter walked in and...he was going to kill me, he had knife in his hand and he was rambling nonsense." She paused, taking a deep breath "It's all kinda blurred, I remember... running past him, hearing you lot shouting for me, and then Sirius picking me up." Katherine stopped, she knew she was leaving out the part about her turning into the wolf, she herself was sure if that was just some weird hallucination.

The silence hung in the room.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe this load of rubbish?" Sirius asked, his voice almost venomous. "We've known Peter longer than we've known you, why should I believe anything you say?" He stood up, glaring at her.

Katherine looked towards the others. "Don't any of you believe me?"

Lily shook her head, standing up and walking to the door. "If you wanted some space from us...you could've just said so." With that she was gone, James, Hannah and Sirius following soon after, leaving only Remus behind.

"It's farfetched Kat." He sighed "and I'm guessing you don't have any proof."

Katherine looked down, tears brimming in her eyes. "Yeah, silly me, thinking you would believe me."

Remus left the room without another word, leaving Katherine just as alone as she was before.

Katherine sunk to the ground, her fingers threading themselves in her hair as sobs began to rack her body. She had so desperately hopped things could go back to the way they used to be, before the letters. Tears poured from her eyes as she realized just how much danger she had put her friends in by telling them. Her body convulsed as an almost animalistic cry came from her throat. She knew she had to make things right, but she didn't know how.


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine spent the next few weeks sulking, sleeping and pretending to pay attention to the classes that once were enchanting. Even Quidditch didn't have it's usual appeal!

Her eyes remained trained on her shoes as they clicked rhythmically against the cobblestone with every painstaking step. There had always been rumors of something dark rising, thickening the air, but now people sounded sterner, louder, more scared. Everything was becoming more real. Her mother didn't even want her going to Hogsmeade on weekends, and now the usually bustling town was cloudy and barren.

Several children sat in teashops, glancing at Kat through the rain stained windows as she passed, paper wrapped parcels clutched tightly underneath her arms.

The wooden sign for the Three Broomsticks swung back, the door held open and a sweet scent of butterscotch emitting from it. The Hogshead stood next to it, small and molding. None the less, Kat took off her hat as she stepped into the latter, knowing that Sirius and the others most likely occupied the Three Broomsticks and she wanted anything but to see them.

"One butterbeer," She murmured towards the ragged man standing behind the counter, pulling an extra seat up to the bar and placing her damp parcels on it.

"Make that two," A voice said behind her, and she turned to see Hannah standing there, smiling grimly. "Hey Kath, how are you?"

She sighed inwardly, not in the mood for pleasant conversation. "I'm fine, and you Hans?"

Hannah opened her mouth to respond but quickly turned towards the door as shouting erupted from the street. Flashes of green light shone through the clouded windows and Katherine felt a hand pull her behind the counter just as a blast of neon green hit the spot where she had been just moments before. Hannah crouched there, eyes wide, breathing heavily, as she mutter the only two words that could strike fear into the bravest man.

"Death eaters."

The Hogshead seemed to shake down to the cement as the bottles of different alcoholic beverages shattered, sending shards of glass flying to and fro.

Katherine looked down at her hands to find them perfectly still, not moving one inch as the room around her crumbled, appearing to scream in defiance against its attackers.

"Wake up, you lazy child!"

She sat bolt upright, wiping the sleep from her blurred eyes as they brought the woman standing in front of her into focus. Her mother stood there, a scowl on her face and wand in her hand as if she had been prepared to jinx Kath awake.

Christmas holidays had come oh so fast and she had once again found herself in the all too quiet Jameson manor, a crystal clean building hidden in muggle suburbs.

"I want you up by nine, that school has made you soft." Her mother shook her head in disappointment as she made her way to the door. "The Blacks are coming for dinner tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So let's just pretend that I didn't abandon this story for a whole year before deciding that I should probably come back to it. Any well, to anyone still reading this thanks so much 3 ~ Aisling **

**Katherine's POV**

* * *

Katherine's fingers danced over her stomach, smoothing over the elegant blue silk fabric that made up her dress, it was smooth and shiny and made her look like a princess despite the fact that she felt like she belonged at the bottom of the black lake.

Her maid, a frail squib woman who didn't seem to have an ounce of meat on her body, circled behind her, tying a necklace made out of clear stones that seemed to glow in the light of her room around her neck as she examined herself in the mirror quietly. She had gained a small amount of weight, most likely due to the fact that she had barely left her room all break, the dress was tight around her waist, her mother would have quite a few words to say about it but as for now, that wasn't the most pressing concern on her mind. The Blacks would be arriving any minute and as much as she had bickered and whined her mother had been quite insistent on having her attend the dinner.

She slid her bare feet into a pair of flats, the same blue color as her dress. before shooing away her maid and leaving the comfort of her bedroom rather hesitantly.  
Her mother's words from the morning still hung around in her head, mocking her almost, "That school has made you soft." it really had. She had entered her first year an indifferent girl who faced the world one step at a time and now she barely left her room and hid from the boy who had been her best friend only weeks ago.

The front door opened with a loud groan that was audible throughout the entire Jameson household, she could hear the many voices echoing in the foyer in greeting as the Blacks no doubt entered the household to be greeted by her darling parents.

With a deep sigh, she thought back to the morning when she had laid in bed thinking about the many outcomes that could happen tonight, her feet led her down the stairs, her hand softly grazing the carved banisters that lead down the stairs. There they stood, her mother and father leading Mr. and Mrs. Black into the living room, no doubt for drinks that would leave the average person completely incoherent, leaving Regulus and Sirius standing there in the foyer. The two of them stood out against the marbles floors like a penny in a pile of quarters, they were both dressed in dark gray, almost black suits.

Right before she opened her mouth to most likely say something incredibly embarrassing that would just further the stiff atmosphere in the room, her older brother Dean pushed past her on the stairs, moving to clap Sirius on the back, making way for the boy brightening up quite a bit before engaging in a conversation that seemed to heavily contain the sentences 'wonkos glitter bombs' and 'puking pastels'.

She awkwardly continued to stand there, watching as the seconds passed for a minute or two before deciding to start up a conversation with the youngest Black who stood behind the other two, almost cowering in the shadows, his dark curls hung over his eyes, almost in a veil like manner and his hands almost nervously gripped the cuffs of her suit.

"Hi Reggie," Katherine said, sending him a tight smile as she crossed her hands in front of her stomach. She watched humorously as he recoiled jokingly at the use of the seasoned nickname, She'd been calling him that ever since they'd meet a year prior.

"Hey Katherine," He said, moving out of the shadows just the slightest bit, his pale skin seeming to be translucent in the foyers lighting, coming more towards her and away from the other two boys, "How are you? It's been too long."

One of her hands subconsciously played with a loose curl, green eyes glancing towards Sirius before answering the boys' question. "I'm good, Reggie. Getting ready for the new quidditch season. How about you?" It wasn't a complete lie, she did find herself anxiously waiting for the new season to start just so that she'd have a reason to get out of bed.

He opened his mouth to answer her question but was swiftly interrupted by her mother's call of beckoning, letting the four of them know that dinner was about to be served. Regulus nodded at her, hinting that they should continue the conversation later as the young wizards moved into the dining room.

The room was almost entirely made out of windows, starting at one side and going all the way onto the ceiling in wide panels that displayed the oceanside before them. The dining table alone stretched throughout the whole room, long enough to fit just about ten people on each side. A vase of flowers was placed directly in the center, blood red roses that looked as though they would smell like pure bliss despite the fact that they weren't fragrant.

Katherine trailed all of the others into the room, pausing for only a moment to readjust her necklace in one of the halls mirrors before entering the room. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she noticed that the only seat left was, inconveniently, next to Sirius. She sent a tight smile his way as she slid into the seat next to him but he gave no indication that he so much as saw it as he was still immersed in conversation with her brother.

"The first course is served," Her father announced as plates laden with richly flavored food floated out of the kitchen and landed on the table in front of each person, to any muggle watching it would be like watching an amazing magic show, trays of food and goblets of water glided through the air as though they were being carried by invisible people.

Conversation halted for a few minutes as everyone laid themselves upon the food, Katherine took her time cutting each piece of chicken before placing it into her mouth, a heavy silence filled the room, it was so tense she could've sworn she could feel it tingling on her skin.

"Oh, Victoria you've simply outdone yourself this time." Mrs. Black said, her thin lips somehow spread even thinner as she placed a single pea into her mouth. Katherine watched as her mother accepted the praise as if she had made the meal herself and it hadn't been crafted by a team of house elves working day and night in the kitchens.

She spent the majority of the meal by herself, choosing not to forcefully engage in someone else's conversation. By the end of the meal, everyone gradually left the table, leaving Sirius and Katherine alone. She thought about what to say IF she should say anything that is.

Katherine uncrossed her legs and started to get up only to be stopped by a word.

Just one word.

She glanced over at Sirius, his blue eyes focused on her sharoky. "Hi."


End file.
